Ou-Sama ni Kiss (DaeJae-Ver) - (COMPLETED)
by wil.dj
Summary: Remake Manga Ou-Sama Ni Kiss . *DaeJae Ver*.


**Ou-Sama Kiss #DaJae Ver**

 **One Shot**

 **Pair : DaeJae - Youngjae #Daehyun #Youngjae**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Disclaimer : boy x boy**. **ff ini BUKAN murni karya aku. ini Remake dari MANGA Ou-Sama Kiss. heee penulis aslinya sih "SERA". mian thor, aku main Remake tanpa izin. aku cuma ngerombak dikit, inti cerita udah pasti sama ama yang asli. plagiat itu mungkin buat yang ngaku2 karya orang lain. tapi semoga readersnim baca dengan cermat, aku sama sekali gak ngaku2 nih alir cerita sebagai karya aku.  NO Bashing-No Flame. **

**Happy Reading Readersnim ^^**

* * *

Gaduh.

Itulah gambaran terpenting dari sebuah ruangan berisikan puluhan anak yang menginjak usia cukup.

Cukup muda, cukup tua, cukup nakal, dan cukup susah diatur. Pertengahan hari –kurang sedikit. tak membuat tenang ruangan tersebut,tentu saja mengingat inilah waktunya istirahat makan siang. terlihat segerombolan anak muda tengah bermain ria, permainan aneh dengan hukuman yang tak kalah aneh, Himchan si pria bermata kucing yang dijuluki king school duduk angkuh diatas meja, menatap sosok pria chubby yang masih setia menunduk. Yap.. benar. Pria tersebut kalah telak dalam permainan aneh itu.

"himchan-ssi,, ayolahh.. berikan aku keringanan eoh ? "

Himchan menggeleng tegas, menolak negosiasi yang diajukan sang pecundang.

Youngjae –si pria perpipi double itu mendengus kesal.

"Youngjae-ahh ! " panggil seorang pria berkulit tan girang, youngjae sontak berdiri, wajahnya sedikit tegang melihat –dia berdiri dihadapannya. Hukumannya telah berdiri didepannya dengan menenteng bungkusan coklat berbentuk kotak. terbungkus tas karton.

"Jae.. ! aku membuat bento untuk mu. Kau belum makan siang kan? ayo kita makan bersama.. " pria itu berbicara penuh semangat tanpa menghiraukan reaksi youngjae.

"Dae… " bisik youngjae pelan

"ahh.. ! kita makan diatas saja nee ? aku benar-benar lap—" kaliamt daehyun terputus begitu saja saat youngjae menarik kerah seragamnya agar sedikit menunduk guna mempertemukan bibir kissable youngjae dengan bibirnya sendiri.

 **#Cupp**

Mata elang daehyun membulat, ucapannya telah lenyap terbungkam oleh bibir kissable sahabatnya.

"satu… "

"dua… "

"tiga… "

Pria yang duduk angkuh diatas meja lekas menghitung. Dua temannya ikut melihat pemandangan didepan kelas antusias. Reset. Bukan dua pasang, melainkan puluhan pasang mata memandang 'waw' kearah daehyun dan youngjae, dan… inilah hukuman untuk youngjae "mencium teman baiknya didepan himchan selama sepuluh detik" karna himchan si pemenang, tak ayal himchan lah yang harus menjadi penonton utama.

"emp—"

Hitungan himchan menggantung begitu melihat daehyun mendorong cepat bahu youngjae, membuat pagutan itu terputus.

 **#Tesss..**

Seluruh penjuru ruangan tercekat. Daehyun . seorang jung daehyun menetes kan air matanya saat di cium youngjae. Raut bersalah kentara jelas diwajah youngjae

"Dae.. –ak –"

daehyun melesat pergi tanpa mendengar kelanjutan kalimat youngjae , ia bergerak beringas keluar kelas, mata tajamnya masih menggenang. Air bening itu setia menggantung disudut mata daehyun.

"Daehyun ! … " youngjae mengejar sahabatnya, rasa sakit tiba-tiba menjalar merasuki bongkahan hatinya yang terdalam. Menyesal. Itulah kata-kata yang terus terngiang dalam benaknya.

"tunggu.. aku mohon tunggu Dae.. "

 _'aku menyakitnya… ?! '_

"mianhae ! tadi itu hukuman ku karna kalah dari himchan! " youngjae menggenggam erat lengan daehyun. mereka berhenti tepat di anak tangga terakhir.

"Lepas … " Daehyun menutup sisi wajahnya.

"aku kalah dalam permainan tebak kata, jadi himchan meyuruhku mencium teman baik ku dikelas.!

Dia mengatakan, jika aku tidak melakukaannya, aku harus menjadi budak himchan selamanya! Aku tidak mau! Dia terlihat serius dan menakutkan! –mian ! mian, miannn !

Aku benar-benar minta Maaf DAE…. " youngjae berbicara kalap tanpa jeda. Ia menutup rapat mata indahnya.

"pabbo! Jae! Tadi ada sesuatu yang masuk kemataku!" daehyun melepas cengkraman youngjae, ia menatap lekat sahabatnya. mencoba menebak kenapa youngjae menjelaskan asal usul ciuman tersebut. mungkin karna tetesan air bening itu keluar saat mereka berciuman?

"ehhhhhh ?"

"hmm… sekarang tidak terlalu sakit sih.. " daehyun mengerjapkan matanya.

"disitu, ada bulu mata dipipimu." Tangan youngjae bergerak meraih objek yang dimaksud

"pasti ini keluar bersamaan dengan air matamu.. " ujar youngjae, jika youngjae boleh menebak, tu artinya daehyun bukan menangis karna ciuman itu.. tapi.. karna bulu matanya yang seenak jidat masuk kedalam matanya tanpa permisi?

Youngjae jatuh terduduk, tertawa lepas setelah mendesah lega terlebih dahulu.

"aku benar-benar panik… aku fikir, aku menyakitimu sampai kau menangis, tidak mungkin ada seorang laki-laki yang menangis karna sebuah ciuman … " youngjae tertawa garing seraya menggaruh pelipisnya yang tak gatal, wajahnya telah berubah merah padam.

"tapi… aku benar-benar merasa ingin menangis " papar daehyun menerawang kedepan

"heh? " beo youngjae membeku. _'mungkinkah… mungkinkah.. kau sangat membencinya dae.. '_

"tentu saja.. haha.. tentu . tidak peduli seberapa baik kita berteman, jika kita dicium seorang pria rasanya agak… "

 _'benar, kita hanya teman., jangan berharap apa-apa Youngjae-ssi. ! daehyun adalah sahabatmu. Tidak lebih. Jangan menangis bodoh! Inilah kenyataanya… '_ racau youngjae dalam senyum palsunya. Senyum yang membuat kedua bola matanya tertutup rapat.

 _'dia tidak mungkin memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku.. '_ setitik buliran bening tampak menggantug di pelupuk mata youngjae yang tertutup.

"jadi… aku harap kau tidak melakukan nya lagi.. 'tidak didepan orang lain'… " bisik daehyun lembut, tangan besarnya mengusap pelan buliran bening yang menganggu pandangannya.

"itu…" _'itu artinya…. '_

"yapp ! _melakukannya_ di suatu tempat saat kita hanya berdua.. " daehyun memandang youngjae penuh kelembutan, menggenggam tangan kiri youngjae penuh keyakinan..

Pancaran kebahagiaan menguar dari dua sosok yang saling bertatapan penuh cinta.

 **...*...**

"tapi, kalian masih berhutang tujuh detik dengan ku. Otte ? " suara bas orang ketiga menghancurkan moment romatis yang baru saja tercipta.

 _"fufuuu… mereka romantis sekali.. "_

 _"ugh… itu benar? "_ bisikan – bisikan lainnya juga terdengar dari ujung tangga, terlihat beberapa pasang mata bersembunyi dibalik tembok putih dipuncak tangga.

Wajah Kedua insan di depan himchan sukses bersemu, bahkan telinga youngjae memerah sempurna.

 _'otte.. ?'_ lirih daehyun dan youngjae bersamaan. Mamandang takut kearah himchan.

"Youngjae… kau ingin menghabiskan hidupmu menjadi budak ku ? " tanya himchan bossy. Tangannya merogoh bungkusan yang dijinjingnya.

Daehyun dan youngjae serempak menggeleng.

"boleh aku makan bento ini? "

Lagi-lagi merek berdua mengangguk. Himchan sendiri sudah membuka kotak itu tanpa melihat anggukan persetujuan mereka.

"jadi.. ? aku ini Cupid kalian berdua.. ? " Tanya himchan dengan mulut penuh bento. Pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya pertanyaan itu membuat daehyun dan youngjae tak bisa berkata apapun.

Visual gelisah merekalah yang menjawab pernyataan telak himchan.

 **.**

 **.**

 _"itulah sepotong kisah terkuaknya perasaan ku pada youngjae, tanpa terfikir apalagi sebuah persiapan matang, semuanya mengalir secara naluriah.. ketika istirahat makan siang,, dimana kejadian mengejutkan mendapatkan ciuman dari sahabat ku.. –ani. Ciuman dari namjachingu ku. Yoo Youngjae… "_

 _*Jung Daehyun*_

* * *

 ** _The End_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.R &R?._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _hihi selese juga nih ff remake, semoga menghibur readernim... ^^ gimana? gak sad end kan? #iyalah bukan karya sendiri !_**

 ** _makasih yang udah review d ficlet daejae : Guest - Umari - Just DaeJae - Miss Ngiweung - Bbangsang - Ibob - Daejaelove_**

 ** _Nb :makasihh buat Bbangsang yang udah repot2 bikin akun buat review d ff Q.. T.T terharu bangettt ... lempar kiss jarak jauh #pLakkkkK #lapinguspakekolordae Ok. abaikan aja.._**

 ** _See You Next ff.. ^^ maybe.._**


End file.
